


Not Thinking Twice

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho plays distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Thinking Twice

Yunho wonders how he got here, how he ended up roped into playing distraction while Yoochun and Junsu and Changmin do something nefarious to the contents of Jaejoong's wardrobe.

Jaejoong looks at Yunho and Yunho does his best not to fidget - he knows it's a dead give-away. "What are you up to, Yunho-yah?"

"Nothing, honestly, Jaejoong." Yunho tries not to let his voice waver or show any uncertainty. When Jaejoong's eyes narrow in suspicion, he knows he must have failed.

"Hmmm," Jaejoong says. "Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?"

Yunho realises he has to do something drastic when Jaejoong makes to step past him towards the bedroom. Acting on instinct, Yunho reaches out to grab Jaejoong by the collar, hauls him in and kisses him, their mouths colliding almost violently; it's the only secret of his own Yunho has left to give.

Jaejoong is still and surprised for a moment, then he breathes a puff of laughter against Yunho's mouth, wraps his arms around Yunho's neck and parts his lips so that they're really kissing.

Yunho's speechless when Jaejoong finally lets him breathe, but Jaejoong doesn't seem to have the same problem. "That was nice," Jaejoong says, still close enough that Yunho goes a little cross-eyed trying to make sense of his expression. "But I don't think you were really trying to distract me from _that_." Jaejoong pulls away enough to look at Yunho's face and laughs at whatever he sees there. "Don't worry about it," he says, "but if I've got nothing decent left to wear, you'd better be willing to share."

"You can have all my clothes, Jaejoong," Yunho says as gallantly as he can, and Jaejoong's laughter as he leans his forehead against Yunho's shoulder is more than enough compensation for any future embarrassment.


End file.
